Hau/Games/Quotes/USUM
:"Hey, hey! Which Pokémon are you gonna choose as your partner? Have you decided?" :"Oh yeah! I'm Hau!" :"I couldn't wait for us to pick our partners together, so I came to find you myself!" :"Whoa! Your is so cool! Hey, wait! You already picked your Pokémon?!" :"Fair enough. I guess it was just fate for you guys to meet!" :"Then my partner will be... ! I choose you!" :"Alola, friend! I'd decided ages ago that you're the one I wanted to have an adventure with!" :"We're gonna do so much awesome stuff together! Just you wait and see!" :"Professor! You'll take good care of , right?" * Before battle :"Wait up! Me and have a favor to ask." :"Be our opponents in our first ever Pokémon battle together!" ::No!: "Then I'm gonna wait for you, so you better come back and battle me!" :"All right! I'm seriously gonna enjoy this!" * Upon being defeated :"Our first defeat! Sorry, !" * After being defeated :"Whoa! That was awesome, ! You and were both so cool!" :"You've gotta have the kinda battles where everyone has fun. You and your partner Pokémon, too, you know?" :"You should totally check out Iki Town!" ;Iki Town * Before meeting Lillie :"Yeah, the kahuna wandered off without a word to anybody, singing a little ditty or something. I'm gonna go stop by home for a sec. I've gotta show my mom !" * After meeting Hala :"Oh yeah! ! Hold up a sec!" :"You're seriously asking me that?! Who's the one here who forgot to tell anyone before wandering off for a little stroll and a sing without a word, huh?" :"Tutu, isn't that..." * Melemele Festival :"Ho! Howzit, ? Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and 've been waiting for ages!" :"Hold on... Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!" * Before battle :"Let's have fun with this, !" :"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" * Upon being defeated :"What? It's already over?!" * After being defeated :"Phew... That was awesome, !" :"That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!" :"Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!" :"Awesome! Thanks, Tutu!" :"I'm gonna make it through the island challenge to try to become an island challenge champion!" ;Professor Kukui's laboratory :"A-lo-la!" :"The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" :"Whoa-ho-ho!" :"Is that a loft?! That's awesome!" :"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh? It's kinda cute." :"I'm good. I just wanna play with my Pokémon!" ;Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts :"The kahunas sure are something, eh? Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even needing to battle... Now that's something! I mean, I like plenty and all... but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!" :"So where are you two off to now?" :"Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie! just got here to Alola, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!" :"Then what're we waiting for! This way! Come on!" ;Hau'oli City Beachfront :"Beach time! Yeaaahhh!" ;Hau'oli City Shopping District :"He-e-ey! ! I thought I recognized the sound of those feet!" :"So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!" :"Oh yeah!" :"Hey, . Come in here with me. I've got a good idea of something you could do!" :"Hey, miss. Is it true that you can get some kinda special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?" :"Awesome!" :"Isn't that awesome, ? You got a Poké Finder!" :"So, like, what's a Poké Finder?" :"Man, that Rotom Dex is cool! It's like a whole nother partner, ! I mean, on top of your Pokémon partner!" :"Oh, but I guess since it's inside... it pretty much is a Pokémon partner? Either way, you're pretty darn lucky. Meet you outside when you're done in here!" :"We got his/her Rotom Dex upgraded! Now it can take pictures, too!" :"Ahahaha! What was that for, Rotom? Go and put that little trickster back in your Bag, , and follow me! Enough feasting for the eyes... It's time we take care of our stomachs!" * Before battling Team Skull Grunts :"Howzit, ! If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!" :"Plus, malasadas make your Pokémon like you. And affectionate Pokémon are better in battle!" :"Who could resist giving their Pokémon a few malasadas, eh? They're just so cute!" :"Ohhh. So you're part of that Team Skull, huh? All you guys ever do is steal Totem Stickers and people's Pokémon and get in the way of other people's island challenges!" :"! Come on! Let's teach these Team Skull jerks not to get in the way of anybody's island challenge!" * After defeating Team Skull Grunts :"Those Team Skull jerks really must have too much time on their hands, yeah? But keeping other people from doing their island challenges isn't gonna just make it like they managed to finish theirs, you know?" :"I already went down to the Marina and screamed out over the ocean, "Watch out, world! Someday I'm gonna beat even my old gramps in an all-out serious battle!" So maybe I'll go try to find some more Totem Stickers next. See you around!" ; :"Howzit, ? Your Pokémon doing all right?" ::Yeah, fine: "Well, I know and the rest of my team have seen better days, that's for sure!" ::Not so good...: "Same here! I know and the rest of my team have seen better days, for sure." :"Come on, . Let's stop by the PMC!" :"You know that Verdant Cavern place, right? I guess it's kinda, like, sacred to ." :"You aren't even allowed to go into it unless you're on your island challenge." :"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I have something pretty amazing to share with you, . You lucky thing!" :"Revives are solid items to have! If your Pokémon faints in battle and can't go on, then a Revive will perk 'em right back up! But you probably won't find Revives here. Didja know that Poké Marts sometimes sell different things? And not just that! The two clerks at the counter even sell different things from one another!" :"Oh yeah! But you've got that Rotom Dex, right? If you tap it and play with it a lot, then you can use , too, right?" :"Awesome! Do it, ! Do it! Try Roto Loto for me!" * After obtaining Rotom Powers :"That's so cool! Roto Loto can even make your team stronger! I wonder what other kinda Rotom Powers there are, too!" ; * Before battle :"He-e-ey, ! Oh! And Lillie's with you, too!" :"Just finished up my trial! Heh!" :"Hey, ! I wanna see if I really learned anything from my trial. Let me battle you again!" * Upon being defeated :"Aww, man! I wanted to show off my Pokémon's best side more!" * After being defeated :"So you and me both beat that Totem Pokémon, huh, ? Looks like we're getting pretty strong! And I'm not stopping now. I'm gonna use this momentum to beat my old gramps, too!" :"Heh heh, yeah... All thanks to !" :"It's all a part of the trials, yeah? After you clear one island's trials, you gotta battle that island's kahuna!" :"I don't know about fierce..." ;Iki Town :"Oh! If you're heading into Hau'oli, you should totally check out the Shopping Mall! And the Alola Photo Club, too!" :"You know! The one Ilima mentioned! He totally had the right idea. You should go to the Alola Photo Club and take a special photo to remember clearing your first grand trial!" :"Heh heh! I sure hope so, but first... Come on, Tutu! Don't go too easy on me now!" * If talked to again :"If you could beat my gramps, ... then there's no way I can lose this battle!" ;Hau'oli City Shopping District :"Hey, there you are, !" :"I bet you and got a great shot together at the photo club, right? Now it's time for our next stop! Akala Island, here we come!" ::Regardless of choice: "Man, once I get started with all the poses and the stickers and things, I can't stop myself! I'll spend ages making sure is looking awesome, so I should hold off on taking any photos of my own for now. Wouldn't want to leave you bored and hanging!" :"Just think... I wonder what kind of trials we'll face next!" :"Oh. Yeah. So, about that, Professor... I was thinking that I'd really like to head to Akala Island with ! And I want to see take a shot at , too!" ::Mantine?: "Shoots, yeah! The Mantine from Big Wave Beach on Route 2. You saw them, right?" ::But the boat?: "Aw, come on! I really want to ride on a Mantine! Don't you? And I'm totally not just saying that because the professor's boat is such a junk heap, either." :"Yeah! So I'll see you on Akala Island, Professor! ! If you wanna go together, I'll be at Route 2's Big Wave Beach!" ;Big Wave Beach :"That's right, we are! We're doing our island challenges together!" :"And next up, we want to go to Akala Island!" :"Great! So, like... How do we actually do Mantine Surfing?" * If talked to again :"Do you think Mantine have like ? Or are they all slippery and slidey?" ;Heahea Beach :"Land ahoy! Or land ashore? Whatever you say! All right! We made it to Akala Island!" :"Mantine is the best!" :"So, do you think the professor and Lillie are already here, too? Let's split up and see if we can find them in town anywhere, !" * If talked to again :"Whoa! Look! There's, like, a whole mess of ! Awww, they look like they're sleeping so nice and peaceful that I don't want to wake them up." ;Heahea City :"Wait, so Mantine's even faster than that old boat of yours, Professor?" :"Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokémon Center!" :"I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala, eh?" ;Paniola Town :"Hey! ! Glad I ran into you... So we can see who's stronger now! I got a Z-Power Ring from my gramps, too, after making it through his grand trial!" :"Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old-fashioned Western showdown or something, right? This is so cool! Though if we're real honorable cowboys, we've gotta make sure our teams are healthy first." * Before battle :"Awrite, team! and and everybody, you oughta all be bursting with energy after eating a pile of my mom's special pancakes, so let's show this newbie what Alola's got!" * Upon being defeated :"Nice! How'd you come up with that kind of battle plan? You gotta tell me!" * After being defeated :"Ma-a-an, that was some kinda battle! and everybody all look like they had a blast, too!" :"Right then. Here. I'll share my bit of good luck with you, ." :"You know how the Totem Pokémon are all, like, surrounded by some aura of power? If you use a Dire Hit on your Pokémon and manage to land a critical hit, that aura won't mean a thing! You might wanna try using some of those Rotom Powers when you're fighting a totem, too! You know, Pokémon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it. Right? Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch!" ; :"Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!" :"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!" :"Whoa! Hey, !" :"This guy is plenny scary!" :"You know my gramps? Wait. So you think I'm strong?" :"Thanks, . And , too. You both gave it your all!" :"Phew... Looks like I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next! Here, , take these with you. We're gonna beat this island challenge!" ;Battle Royal Dome * Before participating in the Battle Royal :"Dude! It's the Masked Royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!" :"What?! Gladion, too?!" * After participating in the Battle Royal :"But, Mr. Masked Royal... How'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now? Oh! I get it! Because of our amulets, huh?" :"Well, I'm having a blast!" :"But why are you here? Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal? You still trying to get stronger or something? Or maybe you just want to make some friends? Heh heh!" :"...Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine, eh? I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else. You can do a lot more together, too!" :"Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I'm gonna keep doing Battle Royals. And my Pokémon seem to like them, too!" ; :"Hey, hey! ! You ever heard of that Festival Plaza thing? I guess it's like a festival or something where lots of people get together and have fun?" * If the player have not visited the Festival Plaza before :"No worries! I'll teach you how to visit it. I just heard about it for the first time, too... Let's see, I think she said... Yeah, you're supposed to open up your X menu, then tap on Festival Plaza!" :"What'd you think, ? Pretty fun, right? It's great to get to meet so many different folks! Now I'm gonna go have some fun with my team!" * If the player had visited the Festival Plaza before :"Festival Plaza seems pretty good, huh? Even my old gramps tried it out. It's great to get to meet so many different folks! Now I'm gonna go have some fun with my team!" ;Paniola Ranch :"Hey, ! Howzit! I knew I heard your footsteps!" :"I finished up Mallow's trial and ate down every last bite of that Super Mallow Special of hers! Boy, that was good enough to break the mouth!" :"You heading to the Dimensional Research Lab? You just keep on going straightaways this way. Maybe I'll catch you there later!" ;Heahea City * Dimensional Research Lab :"You really think so?!" :"Fearsome Pokémon...?" :"Being able to go to more places really makes it feel like you're growing along with your partner Pokémon, huh? It's pretty great!" * Outside Dimensional Research Lab :"Hey, ! So you've made it through all three captains' trials, yeah? Then you should go meet Kahuna Olivia! She lives in the town past Diglett's Tunnel." :"Diglett's Tunnel is...let's see... From here, it's kinda near the PMC! It's easy to walk right past it, though, so keep your eyes peeled!" :"Now it's malasada time for me!" ;Diglett's Tunnel :"" :"Aue! I was wondering who you were playing around with without me, and it's Team Skull!" :"See you on the flip side!" :"Man, , when I fight with you... It's like even my Pokémon feel more at ease! You really are some kind of Trainer. That's it! I've just gotta give you something!" :"Max Ethers will restore all the PP to one of your moves, you know? Pretty great, right? It's pretty much like those Roto PP Restores you can get from the Roto Loto, yeah!" :"Now I'm gonna go have some more fun with those ! See ya!" ;Akala Outskirts :"Aue! You're Kahuna Olivia! I'm Hau from Iki Town! You've gotta let me battle you!" :"Oh, hey, ! Guess what? This weird green guy from Aether told me to come to Hano Grand Resort once I finished up with my grand trial here on Akala. Crazy, right?" :"Maybe I can't show off all 's and the rest of my team's strengths like my gramps... But I'm still gonna do the best that I can do!" ;Hano Grand Resort :"Wait! Take me, too!" :"Thanks! Are you coming, too, Professor?" :"Yup! It's good-bye, Akala Island! Though I guess we can come back anytime we want to, huh?" :"Can you believe a big hunk of iron like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?! And it's all cuz of the Pokémon holding it up. Did you know that, ?" ::I knew that: "Awww... I thought I finally had one up on you." ::Really?!: "Knew I could count on you to react!" :"Ho, I can't wait to actually see inside Aether Paradise for myself!" ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"Wait? You know who we are? How'd you know that?!" ;1F :"Yeah, I took the first chance I had to join in the island challenge once I turned 11! 'Cause someday I really want to be able to beat my gramps...but he's way too strong! So for now I'll just enjoy my island challenge!" ;Conservation Area :"Wow!" :"Yeah. My gramps is always saying that nature's got its cruel side, sure as it gives us blessings." :"But can the Aether Foundation really protect all the Pokémon that're out there?" :"That's pretty amazing! The Aether Foundation seems awesome. But why'd you bother setting up a branch in a place like Alola?!" :"Wow, there are even Pokémon that got done in by Team Skull, huh?" :"Wow, Miss Lusamine! I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!" :"You are?" :"Wait, WHAT?!" :"L-like what you wear? I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie..." :"Miss Lusamine, stand back! That thing's...not right!" :". Can you distract that thing? I've gotta get Miss Lusamine outta here..." :"Miss Lusamine! Are you OK?!" :"Who the—?! Seriously, what's with that getup?!" ;B1F :"I never thought I'd actually get to see the Ultra Wormhole in my life... Never mind meeting people from another world! Man, the surprises just never stop coming! We've gotta tell Professor Burnet about this the next time we see her." :"Yes! Big Malasadas! Awesome! Isn't it crazy how malasadas taste even better when you eat 'em together with someone else?" :"We will! Thanks, Ms. Wicke!" ;On the boat :"Ho... My heart's still kinda racing, you know? The Ultra Wormhole is real... And Ultra Beasts are real, too! And now this Ultra Recon Squad, too! The is just way too big... I bet we'll discover even more new things on the next island, too! We're gonna need all the energy we can get. Time to dig in!" :"You want a malasada?" :"Ahhh! So gooooooood! Shoot, I already ate the whole thing!" ;Malie City :"Land ahoy! All right! Terra firma under foot again!" :"Ula'ula Island is, like, another totally different place than or Akala, huh!" :"We're supposed to meet up with the professor, right? Where was it? Malie Garden?" :"Why'd he want us to go to a garden? Guess we'll find out when we get there, right?" * Before battle :"I had a great idea, ! Come on, let's have a battle!" ::Sure: "All right! Then let's go full powered on this one!" ::No way: "Aww! Are you just trying to bring me down or what?" * Upon being defeated :"Bwah!! I had my breath held that whole battle!" * After being defeated :"You know what, ? You should take this Lycanium Z, too! It came as a set with those Big Malasadas that Ms. Wicke gave me, but I don't plan on adding any to my team or anything." :"You and your Pokémon looked like you were having a blast, ! I guess it's like my gramps said... Go beyond winning and losing, and learn to find joy in any battle...then you'll find that you're getting strong before you even know it!" :"What? You mad that I still don't seem to be getting all that much stronger? I sure hope not! Me and my partner oughta be, like, totally in sync with one another!" :"We'll get there, buddy. Now I guess we should go try to track down Professor Kukui in Malie Garden, right?" ;Malie Garden :"I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden... I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?" :"Ho! Professor Kukui!" :"Professor! Professor! You gotta hear this! An Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! And aliens from other worlds, too! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!" :"You guys can go ahead without me, Professor. I've got a hot date with a malasada shop! I'm gonna get my Pokémon some treats so they'll really start to like me!" :"Hey, , did you know?" ::Of course: "I haven't even finished the question yet." :"There's an observatory up on Mount Hokulani! And you do know what it is they do at an observatory, right? Hope you do, 'cause I sure as heck don't." :"Now I'm out!" ;Malie Garden * After defeating Guzma :"And you're Guzma...? So?" :"Uh, yeah, I did! That was an awesome battle, !" * If talked to again :"You remember what my gramps told us? He said we'd meet Pokémon and people on our journey that'd enrich our lives, yeah? I mean...I'm having a good time on my journey, for sure, but...maybe that's not enough?" ; :"!" :"Phew, that was strong! But I managed to get through the trial, too. Maybe even managed to get a bit stronger, eh?" :"I heard from Sophocles how you just breezed through that trial yourself, . You're something else! I know! You should take this!" :"Gah! He's back!" :"What?! N-not that we'd tell you!" :"A disaster? Like...a real disaster? Then what're we supposed to do about it?" :"What do you mean? No matter what? You just gonna leave us hanging?!" :"... If they're really looking for , then... Is Lillie gonna be OK?" :"I don't really get what's going on, but we've just got to keep both of them safe, right?! Then I know what I'm gonna do. Take on the next trials to train with my partner!" :"Look, I know Guzma was saying all those things, but I really wanna complete my island challenge and help people learn about Pokémon battling! And, I dunno, I've gotta make sure I really get what my partner's feeling, too!" ;Tapu Village :"Phew... Look, ! Seems like we're almost to the Aether House, where the captain is supposed to be, huh?" :"So that way lies Mount Lanakila, huh? I guess they're really making a Pokémon League up there on the peak..." :"The professor told me that Pokémon Leagues in other regions have four crazy-strong Trainers in them that they call the Elite Four!" :"The Elite Four and our island kahunas... I wonder which ones are stronger! I'm pretty sure my gramps is the strongest, but I can't wait to find out for sure!" :"Hey! Alola!" :"I don't really get what all that was about... But it seems like those Ultra Recon Squad people are in a pretty hopeless spot, huh?" :"I just wish everybody could be happy and find something to smile about. Even that . Right, ?" ;Aether House * Before Acerola's trial :"Wait up, ! So, this is the Aether House, eh?" :"What? Why?!" :"Phew... So I won, yeah? Then why's this little fellow still gnawing on me?" :"Oh yeah, we met all right... In battle anyway. But... Hey, where's Lillie?" :"These ankle biters are starting to grow on me. I think I might hang out for a while. It's kinda soothing, you know?" ; :"Ugh... Battles you can't afford to lose aren't any fun..." ;Aether House * After Acerola's trial :"If we want to get the Pokémon back... then has to go to Po Town... All alone? With no backup? That's what they said, but...that's not fair!" :"I-I'm sorry, . It's my fault... Now you've got to put yourself in danger because...I couldn't stop them..." ;Aether House * After defeating Guzma :"... I'm sorry! I...I can't even make myself smile right now..." :"That Plumeria lady came back as soon as Acerola had left..." :"I'm supposed to be a Trainer! I've got all these Pokémon with me! But when it came down to it, Lillie had to protect me... Lillie, who's not even a Trainer to begin with!" :"Geh! You know who Lillie is?!" * If the player did not leave with Gladion :"... What should we do? Even if I go to the ferry terminal, too... What if I just get in you guys' way? The way I am now, I'd just..." ;Malie City :"!" :"If I'd been stronger... If I'd been the kind of Trainer who could seize victory, like wants, too... Then Lillie wouldn't have... I'm ready to do whatever it takes now!" :"But where was Lillie taken? It couldn't be Po Town. was there the whole time." :"Aether Paradise?!" ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"But... Why would Lillie be here at Aether Paradise?" :"Argh! This guy!" :"Fine. So what are we going to do?" :"You guess? And we're following this guy?! He doesn't have any plan!" * If talked to before using the elevator :"I don't get what is going on here... Why would the Aether Foundation be attacking anybody?!" * If talked to after attempting to use the elevator :"What were you doing there?" ;1F :"Aue, look at you, ! And Faba is real strong, too!" :"Downstairs?! Oh yeah! Ms. Wicke did say there was another level farther down, didn't she... What do you do down there?!" * If the player selects "No" :"Man, I'm like...stunned by so much of this..." ;B2F :"Wow! It's like a secret hideout!" :"So where do we go now?" :"Why do you get the first one? And why do you know all this?" :"You didn't even answer my question... I know what it's gotta be. Nerves, eh? I reckon that you're more afraid to be here than either one of us, huh, Gladion?" :"Here, . You take this." :"Lillie must be scared right now... Let's buckle down and do this!" :"Hey. Focus, people. Where're Lillie and Cosmog?" :"Come on, ! Let's split up and look around. Maybe we'll find some clue!" * If talked to again :"Come on, ! At least help me look around, would ya?" * After checking the computer :"Wait... So Cosmog might be an Ultra Beast?" :"We should tell Gladion about this!" :"We learned a bit about Cosmog! Like, it might be an Ultra Beast or whatever... and if you stress it a lot, it can create Ultra Wormholes! Maybe to run away or something?" :"But we didn't find any sign of it down here." :"Gladion never really explains anything, eh? Probably thinks it makes him look cool..." :"Should we go after him? We all got into this together. Might as well see it to the end together!" ;1F (after clearing B2F) :"..." :"What do we do?" :"Fine, fine. We can do that. But do you have to say "hmph" all the time?" :"Whoa! ! Battle with me!" :"Phew! Thanks, and ! If I really got my partner better, maybe I'd even be able to enjoy the kind of battle you can't afford to lose..." :"What d'you mean "young master"?!" :"The president? That's Miss Lusamine, right? She's a really nice person, so I'm sure she'll listen to us if we explain everything." :"Again?!" :"Wow, Mr. Faba! You're so nice!" :"We didn't even have to ask you where the president was, and you just confirmed it for us! So the president is up ahead, huh? Thanks! Now we know where to find Cosmog and Lillie!" :"Come on, ! I know and the rest of our Pokémon feel the same way we do. We can save Lillie and Cosmog for sure!" :"I wanna help save Lillie, so I'm going ahead! You don't mind, right?!" :"Thanks for even giving us the key, Mr. Faba! You've been a big help!" ;Outside :"Whoa! There's, like, an uku billion Team Skull thugs in this place!" :"So the foundation really was working together with Team Skull?" :"This is, like, way too mind-blowing to think about right now. ! Let's knock some skulls together for now!" * If talked to again :"Don't you do something that makes other people sad!" ;Trophy Room :"Whoa! !" :"Whoa-ho! And Lillie!" :"Man, I'm so glad to see you're OK!" :"What? Daughter? Son?" :"Wait! You all are a family?!" ;Entrance Room :"Yeah, I'm beat!" ;Outside (the next day) :"!" :"Hey, and it's Lillie...isn't it?! What happened to you?!" :"You're all...amazing! That's it! I've decided!" :"I keep getting saved by and my partner , right?" :"If I keep being like this and I don't change, then I'm gonna get left behind by you all." :"I really wanted to save Lillie and Cosmog! When my partner and I both felt that way and we were in sync, we were so much stronger... That's how it felt to me. So..." :"I'm gonna try to chase that feeling down again, together with and my team!" :"Sure, you might've been a part of it... But in the end, the only one who's gonna make me change is me. And besides, Miss Lusamine is out there trying to keep Alola safe, right? I knew she was a good person!" * If talked to again :"Guess I should wish you guys a good trip, huh? I'm gonna train up myself and my team real good before I see you again, . Be ready for the shock of a lifetime!" ;Hau'oli Cemetery :"Hey! I know you're happy that we beat Ilima and all, but you've still gotta wait for me, partner! Oh! Hey, ! I heard the news from Gladion, you know. Savior of Alola, huh? Heh heh! I'm glad I got to set out on my island challenge together with such an awesome Trainer. But I'm not slacking off, either! It's good to have fun in battle, sure... But losing a battle because all you're really doing is having fun is...well... You can't let down your Pokémon when they're fighting their hardest for you, now can you?" :"Right, ?" :"I know you want to win... And I'm gonna make sure that happens!" :"And here, . Have a Max Elixir! You should go ahead and use one when battle is dragging on and on!" :"When we're both done with our island challenges, we should have a serious battle. You and me. Pokémon and their Trainers have gotta have their hearts in the same place if they're gonna win in battle! That's the way to really have a blast together!" ;Aether House :"Hey! If it isn't and Guzma! What're the two of you doing together?" :"Oh yeah! I've got something I wanted to ask you, Guzma! That you've got, yeah..." :"So you got to meet your Pokémon partners by doing the island challenge and made some really great friends, too, huh?" ::Regardless of choice: "You know! Everybody in Team Skull! They all really love Guzma after all, right?" :"Just you wait, Guzma! I'm gonna outdo even the kahunas! And I'm gonna make sure everybody knows they can be something great, whether they choose to do the island challenge or not!" :"You didn't fail to become a captain, Guzma! No matter what you might think! So go become something else—something that nobody else has ever managed to be!" :"! Consider this one last warning! I told you before, but once we both finish up our island challenges, we're gonna have a serious battle—you and me!" ; * Before battle :"It's me!" :"You know what? Something kinda hit me after I finally beat my old gramps in an all-out serious battle. You're kinda my hero, ! You and your team are, I mean! And because I really look up to you... I really wanna have a serious battle against you! I really want to be able to win against you! 'Cause it's way more fun when Pokémon and their Trainers are all friends and get along. Then they can do something really amazing!" * Upon being defeated :"We're gonna keep moving forward, by staying at full power all the time!" * After being defeated :"We managed to pull off something pretty amazing, when my partners and I were all in sync and wanting the same thing. But looks like we're still one step away from being the strongest Trainer and team! But you know what's funny? Even though we lost, that was more exciting than any other battle I've ever had till now! Everything's all mixed up inside me—it was so fun and so frustrating, and just... Yup! It was just awesome, really!" :"Come on, ! Let's go celebrate you becoming Alola's first ever together with everybody! My old gramps said we'd have an awesome party, no matter which one of us won!" ;Iki Town * After becoming Champion :"I may have lost, but I'm gonna keep working hard to be totally in sync with my partners and pull out my Pokémon's full power! And THEN... I'm coming for you! Champion !" ;Player's house * After becoming Champion :"A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" :"Oooh! And there's that Kantonian ! Look at that shiny coin on your head, kitty-kitty!" :"Meow to you, too!" :"Oh, by the way! There were some pretty interesting people looking for you, too, ." :"So, come on, let's get out there! The Champion of Alola doesn't get to just stay inside all day!" ; * After becoming Champion :"Me and are gonna go, too!" ;Ancient Poni Path :"! Over here!" :"If you head into Poni Grove here, there're Ultra Beasts right here in Alola!" :"My loves malasadas, too! Thanks, Ms. Wicke!" :"Man, that Gladion... He just doesn't want to let me win, does he? When he gets back from that training of his, I'm definitely asking him for a battle!" :"But now I'm off to Poni Grove!" ;Poni Grove :"Hey, thanks! So, if you're giving us these balls, does that mean you want us to catch them?" :"Sounds good to me! C'mon, ! Let's go help the / !" :"Blacephalon /Stakataka ! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" * After battling the first Blacephalon /Stakataka :"! Over here!" :"That Blacephalon /Stakataka was too strong! I was nowhere even close to catching it!" :"Gotcha! I'll be sure to capture one this time and hand it over to the Ultra Recon Squad!" :"Blacephalon /Stakataka , whe-e-ere are you?" * After battling the second Blacephalon /Stakataka :"!" :"Those were some epic battles! had a good time, too! C'mon, . Let's head home!" ;Iki Town * Post-credits :"I was just talking to here about all our memories from our island challenge! We really were lucky to meet so many different Pokémon and people, huh? But there're even more out there for us to meet, wherever we might go next! That's why my island challenge isn't really over!"